DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The Case Western Reserve University Research Hematology Training Program is a pre and post-doctoral program designed to develop expertise in the broad field of hematology in the next generation of academic scientists and physicians. The program has a long history of training both MD and PhD postdoctoral fellows in various aspects of hematology, providing a didactic environment, laboratory based experience and mentoring to promote innovative research and career development in basic, translational and clinical research in the field of hematology. In this application, the scope is broadened to include predoctoral PHD candidates because our experience has shown a remarkable level of interest and need in a focused program in hematology research among the pool of PhD candidates at CVTRU. The program faculty have expertise in coagulation and thrombosis, angiogenesis and antiangiogenesis, stem cell biology, stem cell transplantation, gene therapy of stem cells, mesenchymal stem cells, iron metabolism and overload, signal transduction and differentiation of hematopoietic progenitors, gene expression regulation, cell migration and homing, leukemogenesis, flow cytometry and animal models of hematologic disease. The didactic components include formal training in hematology, molecular biology, cell biology, statistics, clinical trial design and concepts in translational research using patient samples to validate basic science concepts. The Program structure is composed of a steering committee, trainee mentoring and review program, and milestone assessments that include preparation of grant proposals and national presentations to insure that trainees are prepared for independent research careers in research hematology.